A Piece of your Fic
by Fanfiction-Twilight
Summary: Sus dedos surcaron mi cuello, fríos, como él, como yo. Y me sorprendió sentir humedad en esa zona... Era su lengua, suave y delicada, causando estragos sobre mi piel. Podía sentir su respiración mientras murmuraba… ¿Qué cosa?


_Los personajes no nos perteneces, son de la absoluta propiedad de Stephenie meyer._

**Summary: **Sus dedos surcaron mi cuello, fríos, como él, como yo. Y me sorprendió sentir humedad en esa zona... Era su lengua, suave y delicada, causando estragos sobre mi piel. Podía sentir su respiración mientras murmuraba… ¿Qué cosa?

**

* * *

A piece of your Fic

* * *

**

**¿Cuántas veces no tuviste que escribir una historia completamente ajena a tu ideal por postular a un concurso?**

Volví de nuevo a leer el titular de aquella convocatoria, una locura ha decir verdad, ¿o no?, además, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo yo si quiera pensando en una posibilidad?

Su aliento me sobresaltó y fue demasiado tarde cambiar de pagina, el se apoyó sobre mi lado derecho haciendo que su cabello me hiciera cosquillas y comenzó a leer en un bajo murmullo, pero muy eficaz…

**Tragedy, Horror, Romance, Angst… ¿Malo?, en absoluto, es válido, y perfectamente respetable, pero a veces simplemente desearías no hacer nada y que valoraran tu trabajo ya escrito, sin tener que formular una nueva obra… No porque poseas hambre de fama o de reconocimiento, sino porque lo mereces, sabemos que es así, y te puedo asegurar que tus lectoras te respaldan**.

—¿Estas en un concurso? —preguntó, mirándome fugazmente. Negué mordiéndome el labio, apenas y había entrado a alguno y nunca había ganado, negué de nuevo pero, por mas que me removí en el asiento, él pareció sonreír y su mano sujetó la mía que iba hacia el Mouse para que el cursor cambiara de pestaña en el navegador…

**¿Premios? En tema de premios existe muy poco que pueda acercarse al valor que tu escrito merece, pero al menos lo intentamos. ¿Cómo? Añadiéndole un bonus a tu historia.**

**Presta atención.**

—Escucha, cariño, esto es importante —dijo serio mientras yo rodeaba los ojos, me había dado por vencida, si quería decirlo cual memorándum no tendría elección, sin embargo, como casi siempre, me sorprendió, se acercó más hasta murmurarme al oído. Sus dedos surcaron mi cuello, fríos, como él, como yo. Y me sorprendió sentir humedad en esa zona... Era su lengua, suave y delicada, causando estragos sobre mi piel. Podía sentir su respiración mientras murmuraba… ¿Qué cosa?

…sí, sí, los premios.

**Tercer lugar: Una imagen del fic seleccionado.**

**Segundo Lugar: Una portada del fic seleccionado.**

**Primer Lugar: Un trailer, subido a la plataforma de youtube, del fic ganador. **

—¿De que trata tu historia? —preguntó, pensativo.

—No hay historia, Edward —dije mientras él seguía.

**¿Cuáles son las bases del concurso? **

**Ninguna… No tienes que esmerarte en conseguir votos o cumplir un reglamento, tú sólo debes respirar y relajarte, que nosotras nos encargaremos de barrer las filas de fanfiction.**

—¿Terminaste? —pregunté, pero él negó, sus manos fueron a mis hombros y mi cuerpo se estremeció.

—Tú sólo relájate y respira —citó, mientras miraba atenta el monitor, para no hacer ninguna tontería.

**Sin nombre de autor, sin título impreso. Únicamente un párrafo, pero en aquel trozo de escrito estará impreso con intensidad y concentración el estilo narrativo de su autor correspondiente. **

—Amen a la libre competencia —murmuró Edward, lo miré entre las pestañas y sonrió.

—Ganará el talento—. Se acercó y me incitó con esos labios que después siguieron leyendo.

**Tomaremos pedazos de ciertos fic, sin arriesgarnos a que compitan nombres y la cantidad de lectores que posee tras de sí cada escritor.**

¿Pero cómo iba a competir contra todas esas personas talentosas, como?

Él me miró de nuevo y me sostuvo presa de sus ojos hasta que lo miré.

—Cuando confíes en tu talento ya habrás ganado —murmuró.

Genial, lector de mentes.

**Intentamos aplicar el máximo de justicia, cosa difícil, porque ya escoger un fic habla mal de uno. No existen escritos mejores que otros, simplemente son perspectivas distintas, todas válidas, si nos permiten añadir.**

**Ustedes serán sus propios jueces, observarán una cantidad de escritos y juzgaran, sin dejarse llevar por el nombre, porque, querámoslo o no, eso suele influir, el número de rr que poseen los fic, tienden a distraernos. No queremos que esto suceda, tampoco le avisaremos a los autores concursantes porque… ¡Vamos!, no somos idiotas, no queremos ver notas de autor pidiendo votos, cosa válida y correcta, pero que en este tipo de concurso no viene al caso. **

—¿Hacen propagandas? —murmuró, riendo.

—Algo así —contesté, conteniendo la sonrisa.

—Este concurso es un anti-monopolio, me gusta —afirmó.

—Lo hicieron justo para agradar a Edward Cullen—. Él asintió pero se acercó demasiado; de nuevo sorprendiéndome.

—Y para que tú tengas tu espacio, como todas las escritoras —murmuró.

**No hay nada de malo en querer ganar, simplemente, intentamos mostrar un nuevo método. Y no pueden negar que el premio vale la pena, porque se escoja el fic que se escoja…. Todos salimos ganando, el autor con su primer lugar y el lector, con un interesante video para recordar su fic favorito.**

Terminó de leer sobre mi oído y luego giré el rostro para mirarlo.

—¿Te atreves a concursar? —preguntó.

Y yo lo miré, tenia mi trozo de imaginación, mi historia y mi mundo donde él era protagonista y nadie lo había impuesto, había sido mío, ahora seria expuesto…

_**

* * *

Atte**_

_**FanfictionTwilight

* * *

**_

_Para más información sobre el concurso, ingresa a nuestro sitio web (Se encuentra en mi perfil) . y estate atento(a)…_

_Pronto será lanzado el video promocional… y más, mucho más._


End file.
